New Excalibur
by Mr. Minaj
Summary: Chapter One: Pete Wisdom has news that there will be a Kree Invasion so he recruits Captain Ireland, Captain Britian, Meggan, Juggernaut, Longshot and Dazzler to form a new Excalibur team! Part of Deadly Unvierse!


**Excalibur**

**Chapter One: **_Recruitment Drive _

By DeadlySenses

**Seamus 'O' Riley's Bar, Dublin, Ireland**

Shannon McDuphy growled as another shot of whiskey made her way through the attractive bartender she had been eyeing all night. She took the glass and chugged it down as if it were nothing. Shannon had short red hair with black highlights. She was middle height and had relatively pale skin. She was also known as Captain Ireland. She had been admitted in the famous European Captain Organization a few weeks ago but since she had been stressed out about work.

"Lemme get another beer Seamus," she said, slurring the words together in a drunken heap.

"That's yer seventh one Shannon…." Seamus warned. A wave of her hand and a roll of her eyes cut him off.

"I'll tell you when I will have my fill," she said standing up suddenly. She perceeded to get atop the bar counter and face the bartender. "Were in Dublin, do you know who I am?"

"A lady who…"

"CAPTAIN IRELAND!" She yelled aloud with a chuckle. She walked up to a couple and took their drinks and drank them down without a thought. She then grabbed a ring she had in her pocket and waved it around, flashing it's gold content. Suddenly a man walked into the bar and she turned around and flashed a pout-like face.

"Who are you?" she asks, quirking an eyebrow as the man sat next to him.

"I am Pete Wisdom" he took of his black cloak to reveal his typical light skinned, muscular self. Pete Wisdom, Former X-Men stood in front of the new Captain flashing a deep frown.

"Yes and do you know who Shannon McDuphy is?" she quipped.

"Yes, I do" he answered, nearly nonchalant, "And that is why I am asking you to join a team"

"A team?" asked Shannon, "Why would I, Captain Ireland, Join a team…"

"I am gathering members for a team called Excalibur, which specializes in controlling forces from other worlds, such as space and other planets. We ask that you join because we hear you're an experienced pilot"

"That I am" replied the Irish Redhead, "And I am interested, but let me here more about your powers?"

He cleared his throat before speaking, "Well….I have the mutant ability to throw projectiles of hot energy…."

"That's wicked!" exclaimed Shannon, "I wish I could do that."

"I hate to cut this meeting short Shannon, but I do have a lot on my schedule" he said with an irritated tone, "Are you interested?"

"You got yourself a member" she said, shaking his hand. Pete retrieved his jacket and then walked out. Shannon then turned around to Seamus,

"Another Whiskey you lazy bum!" she said excitedly.

**Braddock Manor, England**

Brian Maddock was sitting alone in his room in the middle of his thoughts. To the side of him was his wife Meggan sleeping away, as if she didn't have a care in the world. He sighs and then wipes his eyes.

"Six weeks ago we married love" he said, which brought a smile to his face. Suddenly Meggan awoke with a startle.

"Brian!" she yelled aloud, scanning the room as if he wasn't right in front of him. "There is someone outside the door"

"Meggan, there is nothing, I've been up since dusk" he retorted. He then chuckled a bit and stroked his wife's hair.

"I'm serious Brian" he said, "I am a telepath remember?"

"Of course Meggan, How could I forget?" he asks, with a grin.

"You should listen to your wife Braddock," said a voice outside the door. He knocked again and then let himself in. Standing in the doorway was Pete Wisdom with the same black cloak around him. Meggan clutched her heart in relief while Brian quirked an eyebrow.

"Bloody Hell, why are ya here Pete?" asks Brian with a deep frown.

"I am interested in getting Excalibur back together" said Pete, sitting in a chair next to the largest window. He looked outside as if he were being followed then back to the couple that looked genuinely surprised.

"We disbanded for a reason, Pete" Meggan said, blinking a few times, "Do you really think gathering the team is the wisest idea?"

"Yes, considering the lack of superheroes but the increase of supervillians lately, I think we should consider doing something about that."

"We retired Pete…" began Matt.

"Doesn't mean you can't come out of retirement" said Pete looking out the window again. "Secondly, there is this Kree problem…."

"Kree problem?" asks Meggan with a slight gasp, "What's the problem?"

"I don't have time to disclose the details, but we may be in the midst of another invasion within a few weeks time" Pete said, with a serious face, "Matt…"

"Meggan is expecting Pete, you can't expect us to…"

"Please, my friend, if I had other options I would have considered but I need you…"

"I am in" Meggan said, getting up to shake Pete Wisdom's hand. She spun around and faced her husband who rolled his eyes and looked at the wall.

"Fine."

**Times Square, New York**

"This guy's a freak!"

"Run, away you punk bitch"

The trademark sound of someone crashing through a brick building followed shortly after and out fell two men, crying and arcing their backs in pain. Cain Marko, the Juggernaut, soon followed them. He smiles and cracked his knuckles and looked down upon the duo.

"Now you know not to mess with the Badass Cain Marko" he says with a twisted grin.

"Didn't we all know that?" asked a voice.

"Who the hell…"

Pete Wisdom, along with a now sober Captain Ireland stood at the end of the alleyway. She blinked a few times, in a mixture of amusement and fear.

"That was wicked" Shannon muttered under her breath, scanning over the damage. Cain chuckled a few times and walked over to the duo.

"What do you two want, eh?" asked Juggernaut with a frown.

"We have came to put together Excalibur" Pete says with a smile.

"I don't know if you noticed yet but I am a villain" He said. He then clenched one of his fists and threw a punch at the black haired man. All of a sudden an orange force field blocked the punch and sent Cain skidding back slightly. Captain Ireland smiles and put her hand down.

"If you didn't want to join lass you could have just said something" she said.

"Your kinda cute" he said. He then blushed and looked away. Shannon did as well leaving Pete to look at both in bewilderment.

"Cain…we ask because we fear that there is a Kree invasion…"

"I don't give a damn about Kree" he said.

"Please…" said Shannon McDuphy. Juggernaut blinked and then frowned.

"Fine, but only for this mission, and I request I wanna seat by this pretty lady.."

"No problem" said Pete.

**234, Allen Avenue, Florida**

Allison Blaire AKA Dazzler was sitting on the couch, twirling her blonde locks between her fingers in an attempt to pass time. Suddenly her phone rang and she groaned and went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Allison, this is Pete"

"Pete who?" she quirked an eyebrow and looked at the phone.

"Pete Wisdom, I have called because I want you to join Excalibur again"

She shook her head, "I have a musical career as the Dazzler, I am hanging up my cloak"

He sighs, "Well we asked your husband and he told us that you guys will be enthralled to join."

The Dazzler frowned and cursed under her breath, "I didn't know that Longshot made out decisions for us like that. Well Pete, I suppose I will go, but I need to pack.."

"No problem" She hung up the phone and then Longshot came through the doorway with a smile, showing her a collection of new knives he had bought.

"Hey Allison…"

"Don't hey Allison me" she snapped, "Why did you tell Pete we'd join Excalibur without asking me?"

"I have no idea what your talking about" he said, looking quite confused.

"Yes you do, whatever let's just pack" She stomped to the bedroom and slammed the door shut leaving the probability altering mutant alone in the living room.

"What the hell?"

_Next Issue- Pete Wisdom explains to them the details of the Kree Invasion he figured out. Plus who is Captain Germany and what is his connection with Captain Ireland? See ya next time in, Old Friends!_


End file.
